Flashback
by KimikoRinSohmaHyuuga
Summary: As Itachi is dying, he relives his most important memories. Rated T just to be safe. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

Itachi is becoming one of my favorite characters, so I decided to write a multi-chapter fic about him. Review please, it would really help with this one. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

Searing pain in my lungs. The fire spreads through my chest, into my throat. I don't have the strength to fight it anymore. Now at the very end it seems that the disease killed me first, not Sasuke. Though he helped quite a bit. Sasuke has become so strong... stronger than me. Stronger than the Sannin. If only he would let go of his hate, he could do so much good. I have no right to wish for that, however. It is because of me that he has so much hate. Because of me... because of me, there are only three Uchihas left. Because of me, Konoha's strength was diminished. Because of me, many died. So many.

As these thoughts make their slow, torturous way through my mind, memories surface. Some recent, some from long ago. A few surface very clearly....

_. _


	2. Chapter 1 Family

Chapter 1

Family

"Itachi-niisan! Itachi-niisan!" A small boy with raven hair bounds out of the house I was about to enter. He peers up at me with coal-black eyes not yet tainted with Sharingan. I ruffle his hair briefly and walk into the house. Down the hall, around the corner, through another door into my room. I can hear small footsteps thumping after me, but I shut my door against them. It's not that I don't like Sasuke. Actually, I think he's adorable. But that's not something I'll readily admit to anyone. It's actually just easier to ignore the kid.

I cross the room and collapse onto my bed. Close my eyes and drift along. Think about my future. Anxiety threatens to overwhelm me. In a few months, I'll be applying to join ANBU and-

"Itachi-nii!!" The voice is accompanied by a small fist thumping on the door. "Open up, open up!" With a sigh, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and cross to the door. Open it a few inches. As soon as it opens, the kid's talking.

"Listen, listen! I have something really, _really _important to tell you!" He tugs on the hem of my shirt.

"What is it?" I ask without expression.

"Mom signed me up today! For the_ Ninja Academy_ !" Sasuke crowed triumphantly, "I'm gonna be a ninja just like you, Itachi-nii!" His eyes glow with excitement and visions of adventure. My heart sinks a little, but I don't show it. I just look at him and say, "Don't mess it up." And close the door. Walk back to my bed. Lie down again. The small fist pounds on the door again but this time I ignore it.

"Tachi-nii! What do you mean?! Hey, open up...!" I let Sasuke's protests fade out of my hearing and then I turn to what he just told me. _The Ninja Academy, huh...? That'll be interesting.. _I can't help but think that this was a bad choice. Sasuke's just too... cheerful. He's too upbeat to be a shinobi. Or rather, the life of a shinobi is too depressing for him. But he is an Uchiha, after all. If he wasn't a shinobi, what would he be? An outcast, most likely. That would be even worse. And who knows? Maybe he will make it as a shinobi...

~*~*~*~*~

"Nii-san? Niiii-saaaann," My younger brother calls. I watch him from my perch high in one of the trees on the outskirts of the training ground. I came here to train but ended up taking a break to read. It turned into a very long break.

"Nii-saaan!" His voice has taken on a whiny note, "Come out already!" I sigh tiredly and shut my book. Jump out of the tree silently, landing right behind Sasuke.

"Nii-sa—agh!" Sasuke turns around to find me staring at him. I shake my head.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Mom wants you inside for dinner," Sasuke says, "It took me forever to find you!"

"Then you should have looked harder," I reply; surreptitiously slipping the book into my pocket, "Anyway, let's go home." Sasuke nods and takes off in the direction of the house. I follow him. I may not show it like he does, but I'm just as anxious to go home. Go home to a family.

~*~*~*~*~

_If only I had known... _I think now. _If only I had known how it would all be broken. I would have made so much more of those last few months... _


	3. Chapter 2 The Fatal Choice

Chapter 2

The Fatal Choice

The tree under me sways in the light breeze. The wind brushes against my exposed skin and I feel in it the promise of autumn. It ruffles the pages of my book, making me lose my place. I sigh, but don't try to find it again. I don't have the energy to care about much of anything anymore.

Why did my father have to take me to that meeting? Why did he think I would want to be there? Because I'm an Uchiha, of course. And surely all Uchihas have the same views on the village's leadership. Surely all Uchihas are angry at the recent scrutiny, surely we all thirst for change; for blood even. That's what my father thinks. It sickens me. I wish I had never sat at that table, never heard those words. They ring in my ears still and I know they will be imprinted in my memory for the rest of my life. _We must overthrow the Hokage! We are strong enough, we can fight them! _Fools. All of them, fools. They can never accomplish such a revolution, I tell myself. But now I'm the fool, for thinking such a thing. The Uchiha are strong, and they are angry. Their fury will fuse with their military strength, and the Hokage will be overthrown.

Unless I tell the Hokage now. If I get word to him, the element of surprise will be lost. That is currently the Uchiha's greatest advantage. If I can take that away, the village will be safe. But my family will be under great suspicion. They may even be killed. Though if I am honest with myself, it's not my parents I'm worried about. It's Sasuke. He's still a child, not even out of the Academy yet. It won't matter though, his parent's crimes will hang over his head for his whole life. I must decide whether or not to

I sit there in the tree for a long time. The sun begins to set and the training ground darkens. Finally, my choice is made. I jump out of the tree and run towards the Hokage tower, speeding my journey with chakra.

~*~*~*~

"A rebellion must be put down at all costs," said Danzo, "A coup d'etat is unacceptable." The Hokage had called Danzo in along with the other two elders to hear my information. The other two immediately chimed in, agreeing with Danzo sycophantically. The Hokage however, stayed silent. He seemed to be considering what I had said.

"This matter must be dealt with very carefully," he finally said, "We do not want to alienate the Uchiha, they are our most powerful clan. Not even the Hyuugas surpass them. If we lose the Uchiha, we lose over half of out fighting force. Therefore, we must use all methods possible to keep them fighting for Konoha." As he finished his speech, the elders scowled. Danzo's face was expressionless. The debate went on, and finally I excused myself. My family would wonder where I had gotten to, and I they couldn't know I was here.

I run home and go straight to my room. I collapse onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. I try to lose myself in the plain white expanse. I let my thoughts drift but no matter where I try to make them go, they always circle back to the Uchiha clan. My clan. An unfamiliar feeling comes over me. It's fear. I fear for all our lives.


	4. Chapter 3 Mission

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I had issues making it good enough to post . Anyway, hope you enjoy and please R&R!! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 3

Mission

A mission from the Hokage. That's how it all really began. When I get word that he wants to see me I go straight to his office, ever the dutiful ANBU. I stand in front of his desk, waiting to receive my mission assignment. I'm eager to get it because a mission might distract me from the Uchiha situation. And I truly need a distraction.

The Hokage sighs and looks out the window. Then he looks at me. The look in his eyes is sad, regretful and burdened. I can't think of why. This is just another mission. Right?

"The situation with your clan cannot be allowed to continue," he begins, "I had hoped to resolve the conflict peacefully, but that is no longer possible. Therefore, there is only one other solution. The Uchiha must disappear. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

My mind has gone numb. I know what he means but I don't want to believe it.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to wipe out your clan," The Hokage says.

"The clan must die," I say, "To protect the village. Isn't that right, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes." The Hokage's voice is tired. Tired and sad. "It's all to keep Konoha safe."

"Then I accept." There's a pause. Perhaps he didn't expect me to respond so soon.

"Very well. In that case, Uchiha Itachi, your mission is the annihilation of the Uchiha clan. I leave it to you to plan how you will accomplish that."

"I understand, Hokage-sama," I bow and then walk out of the office. My mind is still numb as I traverse the familiar streets of my village. Not really going anywhere, just wandering.

I almost can't comprehend the enormity of what I've just agreed to. I'll have to kill them all. When I do, I'll be labeled a criminal and have to run. What if I back out? Will I be allowed to change my mind? Do I want to? Then I realize. I didn't agree to this mission because I feel obligated to. I agreed because I'm willing to do anything to protect the village. Now that I have a reason, I'm no longer doubtful. I have the ability and resolve to protect the village. And yet... in one small corner of my heart, something is telling me that this is wrong. That I shouldn't go through with it. I silence that part of me. It must be mistaken.

~*~*~*~

Three days later, it's twilight. Tonight is the night I complete my mission. I'm finally ready. Dressed to fight, with numerous weapons stored in pockets and pouches. I'm not taking anything else with me. Since I'll never be able to come back, why would I? It would just be a reminder of something I can't have. Something I destroyed.

I enter the gates to the Uchiha compound. There are a few people outside, so I start with them. I move fast and they fall before they know what happened. I continue up the street, slaying everyone I can see. People are coming out of their houses now, shocked by the carnage already littering the road.

~*~*~*~

An hour later, I've killed them all. Every last Uchiha is dead. Except for one. Sasuke's still at the Academy. So I wait atop a telephone pole for him to return. I wait for what seems like a long time. Finally, I see him running through the compound. He catches a glimpse of me and I jump away before he can recognize me. I run to our house, beating him there by a few minutes. I stand in our parent's room, in a patch of moonlight. I can hear his footsteps pounding down the hallway now. The door bursts open and he stands there for a few moments. I can see the horror in his face as he recognizes me. He shouts at me, asks me why. I tell him it was to test my skills. That was the excuse I thought up during my planning. I put him under the Mangekyou. Show him the full extent of what I've done, so that he can truly hate me. As soon as I release him, he runs away. I follow through a different route, using back alleys and roofs so as not to be seen. I realized something during my planning. Sasuke is the one Uchiha I cannot kill. This mission was wrong, but there's no turning back. So I've modified my plan.

I catch up to Sasuke and step onto the street in front of him. He freezes and cowers, saying that he doesn't want to die. I say that I'll spare his life, though he is weak. I tell him how to attain the Mangekyou. I ask him to become an avenger. So that he can someday kill me. You see, that's my plan. I've done something terrible and I have to atone somehow. The most fitting way is for Sasuke to kill me. Someday, he'll be strong enough. I know it.

I've finished my mission now. I leave my family home and don't look back. I hurry past the familiar buildings of Konoha, fleeing the pursuit that is sure to come. But as I cross the village gate, I pause and look back. I wish I could have stayed. Irrational as it is, I love this place. I push that thought away. There's no turning back for me. Only the redemption that Sasuke will bring. I pray that he's strong enough. With that thought, I turn away and begin the journey to my death.

~*~*~*~

That day has finally come. Dying here, at his hands is the final price for killing our clan. Though I paid another price that I had not planned for. No matter what happens, my biggest regret is that my little brother will always hate me.


End file.
